


Happy Thanksgiving

by lueccid (orphan_account)



Series: porn fics lmao [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lueccid
Summary: In which Dream and Sapnap have a special way of celebrating Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: porn fics lmao [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021396
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> ‼⚠️REMINDER⚠️‼  
> all characters mentioned and/or shipped are just PERSONAS!!! in no way are the actual people being used/shipped!!!

Sapnap flushed red when he both saw and felt Dream come up behind him. He felt his chest press against his back, his erection pressing against his ass cheeks. The ebony haired man shivered, biting his lips when he felt Dream's hit breath tickle his ear.

"Sapnap, never thought of you as someone to wear an outfit like this." Dream purred. Sapnap could practically hear the grin on his voice.

"Thought it was fit for the occasion." Murmured Sapnap, blushing more. His cock twitched against the lace panties, an orange color.

Dream's large hands settled on his hips, gripping tightly. Slowly, he moved him a bit, up until Sapnap was leaning on the counter in front of him, his back curved perfectly, ass pressing directly against Dream's cock.

"But as a _turkey?!_ " Dream wheezed a bit, and against his will, Sapnap smiled. For a moment, both broke character. Dream's body moved against Sapnap, laughing painfully, Sapnap pressing his head against his arm and laughed as well, his nose scrunching up.

"Shut up!" Sapnap managed out, his laughter dying down and turning into silly giggles. Dream coughed, grinning, pressing down and biting down on Sapnap's shoulder, getting a sharp cry of both surprise and pain.

"My little turkey, huh," Dream purred deeply and _holy shit,_ Sapnap thought to himself, _it shouldn't be this hot._

Dream peeled back and looked at Sapnap. He wore a set of deep orange lingerie, like a fiery orange. He wore a lace chest piece, one that covered his pecks, and orange panties. It gripped his ass nicely and Dream couldn't help himself but smack it, _harshly_.

The blonde grinned when Sapnap whined.

Dream leaned down and tilted his head back a bit, capturing his lips. Sapnap growled quietly, softly biting down on Dream's lips. Dream pulled back and dug his nails into his hips, gently grinding into him.

"How about this baby," Dream began, watching as Sapnap blushed at the pet name, "You'll suck me off and then I'll stuff you up, you like that?" Sapnap nodded eagerly. Dream smiled, slidin away from Sapnap and leaning against the counter behind him. "On your knees then."

Obediently and almost immediately, Sapnap dropped down onto his knees. Dream smiled at how obedient he was. With a single buck of his hips, Sapnap reached over and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling both his underwear and jeans down, eyes darkening with hunger and lust as his cock sprung free. The blonde man hissed at the cold air.

Sapnap gripped the large cock with his hand, jerking him off for a few seconds before giving the head a gentle kitten lick. Dream's eyes darkened at the motion, watching the man at work.

Taking more in, Sapnap took his head inside his mouth, jaw slack. His tongue curled around the head and he sucked it gently, bobbing his head a bit. Slowly, taking a deep breath, Sapnap allowed himself to take more in, making sure to lick and cover each area. His jaw ached already, lips stretching, and his eyes watered as he gagged a bit, reaching his limit.

Or did he?

Expectedly, Dream's hand gripped Sapnap's hair, lightly tugging at the black locks. Sapnap whined a bit, letting the older man guide him back from his cock. Sapnap panted, grumbling a bit at the loss of contact, noticing that he felt odd without having Dream's dick in his mouth.

"You know the signals, yeah?" Dream asked seriously.

Sapnap nodded. "One pat on the thigh to keep going, two pats to take a breather, three pats to stop completely." Dream smiled, "Good boy."

Without much hesitation, Dream yanked Sapnap's head over his cock, sliding in with ease and groaning at the warmth. Sapnap gagged as Dream's cock dipped into his throat, ears prickling at the lack of air immediately. His lips stretched around him, and he eagerly licked and sucked as best as he could. Dream pulled back until the tip remained.

"Tap out now." Was all Dream said. Sapnap batting his eyes lashes at him was all he got in return. Dream grinned.

"Good turkey."

Dream sat up a quick and harsh pace, slamming into his mouth with a brutal pace. His balls slapped against his chin, a testament to how hard he was fucking his throat. Sapnap, obedient little Sapnap, only worked his mouth, drooling around his cock and dripping down his chin. His cock strained against his panties, leaking excitedly.

Sapnap moaned around him, choking, loving the way Dream used him like a ragdoll. His eyes rolled back a bit, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to enjoy this. His cock was heavy on his tongue. He licked every vein, sucking obediently.

That's what he was, right? An obedient little whore, just for Dream.

With enough willpower, Dream pulled out of his mouth before he came. A thick line of saliva trailed from his cockhead to Sapnap's now bruised lips, wet and glossy. Sapnap's eyes fluttered open, and Dream grinned at the glossy and daze look in them.

They both panted, sweat covering their body, a bead of sweat trickling down Dream's face. His messy hair stuck to his forehead, falling handsomely and appearing like a mane to a lion. His eyes were dark and dilated, sharp and hungry, and Sapnap shivered when he realized those eyes were staring straight at him.

"Stand up and bend over the counter." Dream growled. Sapnap was quick to obey, stumbling a bit, his legs feeling like jelly after sitting in a position for too long. He bent over the counter, spreading his legs a bit, panting. His cock stood high, a bead of precum dripping down.

Dream looked at him with predatory hunger, coming up behind them. He dropped down into a squatting position. Gripping the plump cheeks, he gently bit down, grinning at the surprise moan Sapnap released.

Without hesitation, he ripped the lace panties.

"Dream!" Sapnap cried out, eyes widening a bit. Dream grinned and got up, rolling the torn panties into a stuffy ball before nudging it against Sapnap's mouth. The younger man opened his mouth obediently and blushed when the rolled panties came into his mouth, the damn precum spot pressing directly against his tongue.

"Don't worry, my sweet thing," Dream reassured, dropping down behind Sapnap and spreading his ass cheeks, eyeing his puckering hole and nearly drooling at the sight of it, "I'll buy you another pair that's even more pretty and more expensive."

Sapnap gave a whine that quickly turned into a low moan. His eyes widened a bit as Dream teasingly circled his hole with his tongue, knowingly avoiding the entrance. Sapnap groaned and tried to push his ass back, clenching around nothing.

Sapnap gave a muffled moan when _finally,_ Dream stuck his tongue into him. His tongue curved around him, licking and forced itself past his rim, touching every nook and cranny.

With a muffled scream, Sapnap unexpectedly came, shooting all over the counter. His legs trembled, threatening to collapse.

At this, Dream pulled his tongue back. He softly gripped his cheeks. Standing up, he rubbed it, before raising it and slapping both cheeks, watching it turn a dark red and jiggle. Sapnap whined, looking back at him. Dream reached over and gently took the makeshift gag away.

"Color, love?"

Sapnap blinked lazily, "Green. Always green."

Dream smiled gently, reaching over and kissing him softly. Sapnap moaned into his mouth at the idea of tasting himself. Pulling away, they took a moment to enjoy each other.

Eventually, Dream pulled away and took his stance behind him, gently reaching down and stroking Sapnap's hardening cock once more, watching as Sapnap hissed quietly, sensitive at the overstimulation.

Dream released his cock and instead took his own dick into his hand, stroking it. He hissed in pleasure, licking his lips. With one hand, he gripped Sapnap's hips and held him steady, squeezing gently. Then, he slid his cock between his cheeks, sliding over his hole.

Sapnap whined again, pushing back as best as he could with Dream's iron grip holding him steady.

**_"_ ** _Dream-"_ Sapnap whined, growling in frustration, thighs trembling a bit. Dream grinned and curved over him, towering against his boy, and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

Pausing a bit, Dream positioned his cock against his hole, watching and feeling the way Sapnap's hole clenched and unclenched, silently begging the older man to hurry up. Fulfilling his wishes, Dream slowly pushed the head in and-

_"Fuck-"_ Both men swore, closing their eyes and relishing the moment. Sapnap panted at how well he stretched him, even if it was _only the head_ , while Dream enjoyed how tight he was and how warm it was.

Sapnap nodded weakly, nudging him gently. Dream rubbed circles into his hips as he slowly filled him up, stretching him nicely and eventually, he bottomed out.

Sapnap swore under his breath at how _full_ he felt. He felt as if Dream was deep in his lungs. His hand reached to his stomach and he practically whimpered at the bulge. He wasn't a skinny or lean man, rather stocky, but even then there was a noticeable bulge. 

Sapnap went red.

"You can move now," The black haired man whispered, nudging his ass back a bit.

Dream pulled back until his tip remained in Sapnap before slamming back in, receiving a breathless moan. The older man sat up a quick and brutal lace, one that had Sapnap gripping the counter, drooling and moaning like a five star rated pornstar.

" _Dream!_ " The younger man moaned out, practically standing on his toes and spreading his legs as Dream pounded into him like an animal in heat. Dream groaned in response, readjusting his hips, trying to find a special spot.

Sapnap suddenly cried out.

Grinning wickedly, Dream gripped his hips even tighter, one that had Sapnap unable to do anything but stand there, and pounded into him.

Sapnap cursed and moaned, pressing against the counter, his legs trembling with effort to stay afloat. Dream panted next to his ear, grunting and moaning. He was practically on top of him, pressing the younger man against the counter, his body heavy and warm. His hips automatically rutted against him like a wild animal trying to knot a female and impregnate them.

In a way, Dream was trying to do the same.

With one of his hands, Dream pressed against Sapnap's stomach, groaning as he felt his stomach bulge with his cock.

"Can you feel me, Sapnap? Can you feel me deep in your stomach?" Dream asked, his hot breath tickling his ear, voice deep.

"Fuck- yes! So deep in my stomach, so huge!" Sapnap moaned, crying out and coming again when Dream harshly pressed down on his stomach. Groaning, Sapnap slumped against the counter.

His eyes were wide and glazed, mindless and blown with fulfilled lust. His cock hung between his legs, dripping. Even in his ragdoll daze, Dream did not stop. If anything, he picked up the pace, practically crushing Sapnap.

"Fuck, if you had a cunt I would've bred you all day and night, fill you up with my cum and impregnate you." Dream growled. "You'd be pregnant for the rest of your life, carrying my kids, your belly round and big. You wouldn't have to raise a single finger, wouldn't have to work at all."

Sapnap gasped, moaning loudly. He really was a pornstar, huh. His eyes rolled back, drooling.

"You like that baby? Do you like being stuffed in my cock and my cum? Hmm?" 

Sapnap nodded. "Gods- _yes!_ Please- please stuff me with your cum!" 

"How can I say no to that?" Dream growled, grunting as he, _once again_ , picked up the pace. It was brutal and absolutely hard, tearing the poor boy in half, who cried out and clenched around him. With a few more thrusts, faltering a bit, like a rubber band snapping, Dream came with a howl.

Pressing deep inside of him, Sapnap swore Dream was deep inside of him, passing past his belly and into his lungs, rearranging his organs. Dream held him back on his cock, groaning and cursing next to his ear. Like Dream, Sapnap came again. This time, however, he came with a scream of Dream's name, eyes rolling black and pleasure gripping him, his vision turning a warm white.

Dream gasped and panted heavily, his breath heavy as he came inside his sweet boy. Swallowing, Dream pressed a kiss to his shoulder, cock twitching and throbbing inside of him. He slumped against Sapnap, trying to gather his breath.

"Sapnap?" Dream mumbled, groaning and picking himself up. The ebony haired man gave a slur, slumping against the counter. "Color?" He asked worriedly, concern shining in his green eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Sapnap heaved himself up on shaky arms. He motioned for Dream to pull out. With some reluctance, Dream pulled himself out of Sapnap and watched as _his_ cum immediately dripped out of his hole, dripping down his thighs. Sapnap turned around, leaning against the counter.

Grinning tiredly, Sapnap reached down and scooped some cum out of his hole, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it clean. He stared straight at Dream, dead in the eye. For show, he opened his mouth, showing the creamy liquid, and swallowed it, showing off his tongue as evidence he swallowed it all.

Dream flushed red and groaned, stepping forward and pulling his boy close to him, hips flushed together.

"You're going to be the death of me, Sapnap." He growled, smiling as Sapnap laughed. The younger boy reached up and circled his neck with his arms, bringing him down to a sweet kiss. Dream scrunched his nose a bit at the taste of himself.

Pulling away, Dream hugged him close, humming contentedly as his boy hugged him back.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sapnap said, breaking the silence. He grinned as Dream bursted intp a wheeze, body shaking with laughter.

Gods, did Sapnap love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic!!! I'm going to actually start working on the requested porn fics but I decided to do something special for Thanksgiving lmao. I'm rlly happy n thankful that you guys actlly like my content, it gives me a lot of motivation and a big ego boost! Anyways, that's all for today! Have a nice day and make sure to be safe and stay healthy.  
> \- lueccid :]
> 
> EDIT 11/26: i forgot to mention but i plan on doing something very special for christmas!!! ;] and if any of my friends find this PLEASE DONT CANCEL ME LMAO


End file.
